


Of Snowstorms And Cuddles

by Jack_writes_Fics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_writes_Fics/pseuds/Jack_writes_Fics
Summary: Mycroft invites Greg over for drinks, they have a nice evening and when Greg needed to leave, they noticed that there was a terrible snowstorm outside.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	Of Snowstorms And Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as a more Christmas-y fic, but it's actually just winter. I needed a complete winter with snow feeling again, since i found out that the possibility for snow in Germany, especially were i live, are extremely low.

It was a cold December Evening in London. Outside, it was terribly cold and windy. Greg didn't notice how cold it actually was, until he finally got out of his car. As soon as he opened the car door the frosty air made his nose and ears hurt. Thousands of snowflakes were blown in his face. 

He quickly made his way through the snow. He started to run through the posh neighborhood, trying to quickly get out of the cold. Greg had his destination in sight when he took a small misstep, his foot landing on a sheet of ice, causing his foot to slide forward, yanking his body backwards.

He expected his body to violently hit the pavement, instead he hit a soft chest and two arms quickly hooked under his arms, pulling him up again.

"Be careful. London's finest Detective Chief Inspector can't just break his legs, especially in this frightful crime ridden season." A soft voice behind him said, the smirk on his face audible in his voice.

Greg turned around, and was met with a sight he didn't expect. Mycroft wasn't wearing a suit like he usually does, nor was his hair gelled back. He wore a dark red cashmere robe, with "MH" in a fancy fond embroidered over a breast pocket. His hair was a mob of curls, much like his brother's hair, although much shorter, a few snowflakes stuck in it.

"I thought my casual home attire would be appropriate, since we are having a casual drink in my home. We should be going inside, I am not exactly dressed for being outside." Mycroft said and smiled, a real, genuine smile, and Greg felt a blush creeping up his neck.

"Uh, yeah, s-sure." He stammered, mentally kicking himself. He can't just stammer and blush like a school boy infront of Mycroft Holmes!

Mycroft put a hand to his back as they walked inside, and Greg couldn't help but daydream of all the wonderful things that could happen.

* * *

The first thing Mycroft did inside was toe off his slippers and get Gregory out of his coat. Gregory immediately looked far more comfortable, especially as suddenly Mycroft gave him a cashmere robe, looking exactly like the one Mycroft is wearing.

"I didn't think that casual attire meant this casual… can I get out of the button up? I wear a band shirt under." Greg asked, laughing awkwardly.

"Gregory, you do not need my permission. Just make yourself comfortable." Mycroft couldn't help but smile brightly. 

'He's adorable' he thought, watching Greg get out of the button up shirt and wrap the robe around himself.

Soon they were seated in the living room, lounging on a big, comfy sofa by the chimney.

"I definitely need to get a robe like this myself, this is really comfy." Greg said, and took a sip of whiskey as he stared into the fire.

"You're free to keep this one. I have quite a lot of them and wouldn't really notice one less." Mycroft smiled and took a sip of his scotch.

"Mycroft, I can't-" Greg started, but was quickly cut off.

"Nonsense. Please keep the robe, it would cause no trouble to me." Mycroft sipped his scotch, trying not to smile too much, hoping his… affections for the DCI were not becoming too obvious. What he didn't expect was his hand suddenly on his knee. Mycroft blushed a dark shade of red, and noticed Gregory blushed a bit too.

They were both silent for a while. Then Greg made a light hearted joke, and they both fell back into comfortable conversation, Gregory's hand still staying on Mycroft's knee.

Then Greg noticed the big clock on the wall. "Oh shit, I need to get home! I'm so sorry!" 

Mycroft was sad, disappointed even. He knew Greg still needed to get home, yet he wished he would stay forever.

Greg went to put on his shirt, and Mycroft tried to swallow the disappointment.

"Okay. I'm going to call my driver, you shouldn't be driving after the drink and with the ice on the street." 'And you would need to come back to collect your car.' He thought, a bit selfishly.

Mycroft quickly pulled out his phone, and dialed the number of his driver. Soon he picked up the phone. 

"What do you mean you're not gonna come? Well yes of course my house has windows! I- oh… yes, you seem to be right. Good evening Jeremy." Mycroft looked at Greg who heard the conversation and looked at the window too. 

"We have a snow storm, Gregory." Mycroft said, and hoped that this storm lasts for a day or two. Or a week. Or for all eternity if it means Gregory stays.

"Yeah. Can I stay, please? I kinda have nowhere else to go and sleeping in my tiny car isn't really an option..." 

"Of course. Would you like to watch a movie, perhaps? I could make hot chocolate, too." Mycroft offered, trying his best to be a nice host and friend. 

"Sure, movies and hot chocolate sounds awesome."

* * *

It was nice and cozy on the sofa. Gregory requested blankets and pillows, and now they were cuddled up in blankets and they were warm. They watched a nice film noir, both already drank their hot chocolate.

Greg decided that he finally had to act and slowly wiggled his way closer to Mycroft, centimeter by centimeter. 

Both of them didn't concentrate on the movie anymore, and Mycroft couldn't help but keep looking at Gregory's lips and imagine what they would feel like on his. Suddenly Mycroft felt a big calloused hand on his cheek, a thumb carefully stroking over his cheekbone.

"Can I…?" Gregory's voice was barely above a whisper, the words only meant for him. Mycroft nodded slightly stiffly, still frozen in shock.

Gregory pressed his lips to his, and Mycroft practically melted into the kiss. Gregory's lips were slightly chapped and surrounded by scratching stubble, yet they were still soft and gentle. Mycroft grabbed his shoulders, needing something to hold onto.

The kiss ended fast, and Mycroft was worried why. A million questions raced through his head, but Gregory smiled gently at him, his pupils blown wide, and Mycroft knew there was nothing to worry about.

"God, I wanted to do that for an eternity." Gregory murmured softly, his thumb still stroking over Mycroft's cheek.

"Me too." He agreed and pressed his lips against Gregory's again.

The kiss quickly grew deep and passionate, and soon Mycroft found himself pressed onto the sofa. Greg smiled at him adoringly, and wanted to kiss him again, only this time Mycroft stopped him.

"As much as I'd like to go further, I'd rather take things slowly… I hope you understand."

Gregory quickly got off of him and helped him sit up again. "Oh, i am so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Gregory. Soon, okay? But, well, I'd be open to some cuddling for now." Mycroft said and pressed a quick, sweet, chaste kiss to Gregory's lips. 

"Cuddling sounds wonderful." Gregory murmured with a smile on his lips and gently kissed his cheek.

* * *

Now they were both cuddled up in Mycroft's bed, the wind outside howling. They didn't care, as they were warm and comfortable.

Gregory was lying behind Mycroft, pulling him close to his bare chest, and smelled the nice posh shampoo in his hair. He smiled, and couldn't resist the urge to press a kiss to Mycroft's cheek. Mycroft smiled too, and put his hand over Gregory's, which is laying on his belly. 

Tomorrow, they will have to shovel their way out and Mycroft might be late for a meeting, but for now they are both happy and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or if you want to tell me what you liked most about this oneshot, feel free to comment! I'd really appreciate it <3 ily


End file.
